What If Jabba won?
by TOTW Fanfiction Edition
Summary: Title is Pretty Much self-Explanatory. What If Jabba Won? Luke, Han and Lando die, Leia is left for dead and is now trapped as a slave. What will Jabba put her through? how will she adapt? What repercussions will it mean for the galaxy Will new allies and new enemies be made along the way? Leia x Boba in future chapters. T maybe M in the future.
1. Luke Vs Maul

**Summary: this is a what if scenario I've had in my mind for a while. I figured since I was dealing with writers block on Sanitytale, I'd go ahead and write this down before I forgot it. Be warned this is one of my darker stories hopefully not too disdainful or lurid, but definitely dark. You are still free to criticize, but Consider this your warning**

 **Disclaimer: Me no own Star Wars**

At the beginning everything had gone according to plan. Leia had managed to infiltrate the palace she had even managed to break Han free from his carbonite prison, but then something went wrong. She realized then the truth. This had been a trap. This whole time Jabba had been waiting for them, in an effort to trap the sluggish crime lord, they had managed to fall into a trap of his. Now hear Leia was captured and put into a slave outfit. What was Jabba trying to achieve exactly? Leia thought hard to come up with some sort of sophisticated reason, but the truth was obvious. The slug wanted to show his dominance and show off how he now had a former princess as a prize.

But hey luke was here if anyone could get them out of this situation it was him right?

"You will bring captain solo and the Wookie to me." Luke said as he removed his hood. Leia had honestly hoped that Jabba would do the smart thing and surrender, but instead he just he erupted with bellowing laughter.

"Ho ho ho ho ho ha ha ha ha ha. You fool did you really think I'm such a fool?"

Jabba's posture changed a bit though considering how Hutts were all backside, it was hard to tell. that was until his stubby arm starting reaching for a button on his throne.

"Master Luke," C3PO shouted frantically. "You're standing on a…" in Luke managed to grab a blaster and fired it as Jabba hit the button. The young Jedi tumbled into the pit below as a Gamorrean guard lost his balance and tumbled after him.

Luke it the ground with a loud thud grabbing his head and letting out a grown as he got up. The doors started to open and Luke had expected the rancor to come out, but instead of a rancor, a dark cloaked figure stood in the doorway. Luke looked up to Jabba with a look of confusion. Jabba however just let out another laugh.

"Hohohohoho. Did you think I would be foolish enough to send a mere beast after you? I've dealt with your kind before."

"Jabba," Luke shouted with a snarl. "This is your last chance. Free us or Die, your mercenaries do not frighten me. "

This time it was the figures turn to laugh.

"Oh, but I'm no ordinary mercenary…Jedi." The figure removed his hood. He was a Zabrak with Red skin and black tattoos. His eyes glowed a fiery orange and his horns curved like a thorny crown. The Gamorrean that had fallen into the pit with luke got up and charged at the mercenary but the zabrak raised his hand causing the pig guard to levitate into the air. The guard attempted to squeal for help, but his neck was snapped causing the cry to be cut to yelp. It became clear to Luke that this being was a force user. A cold chill fell across the pit and Luke's breathing became soft and shallow. There was something inside him that told him he needed to get out now.

"Run Luke run!" Luke darted toward the east gate, but the mercenary forced it closed. Luke ran to the west gate, but that gate too was forced shut. Luke was trapped. The Zabrak let out a chuckle.

"Did you really think I was going to let it be that easy? I've tracked you for far too long for that to happen."

"Who are you?" Luke asked

The figure drew a S shaped hilt from his belt.

"Formally Darth, now just Maul.

The blade activated with a loud his as two crimson blades shot out form the opposing sides. Luke drew his own saber and activated it. The green blade let out an illuminating glow. Maul laughed. "I sense the force is with you Skywallker, but you're not a true Jedi"

"You're wrong. I am a Jedi like my father before me."

"We will see."

Leia's breathing shallowed has she felt a chill come over how. She had never seen anyone like this maul before but the feeling she got being in the same vicinity as him was the same feeling she got when she was around Vader. Luke was clever and he was resilient, but something told her that now it felt like Luke was in over his head.

"Come on Luke run. It's not worth it."

"I can't see." Han said. "What's happening?"

"You don't want to know." Leia said softly.

"We are about to die salute you." Jabba bellowed

"The mighty Jabba hopes you die honorably."

Leia snarled in disgust. What could possibly be honorable about this?

Maul charged leading the offensive automatically catching Luke off guard. The young Jedi managed to block the Zabrak but just barely. Maul just laughed.

"Your Father stole everything from me. My place, my birthright and my revenge. But by killing you, I'll be able to kill two birds with one stone. I will destroy that which he values most, and Kenobi's legacy will go down in flames with your death ."

Luke grunted as the hot plasma sparks flew across his face. "If you think I'm going to go down without a fight, you'll be sorely disappointed."

"Disapointed? Hahaha a fight is exacly what I want."

The two warriors danced across the room as the arena illuminated in a spectacle of green and red. Leia had a bead of hope that maybe Luke could come out on top, but as the fight dragged on, the physical toll it was putting on Luke became more obvious. Maul was like a skilled acrobat every strike he delivered was stronger than the last. It seemed like the longer the fight went on, Maul's power and ferocity just seemed to amplify.

Maul was unlike anything Luke had ever faced before. The young Jedi had mangled to take on several bounty hunters and even couple of Shadow guards, but the power coming from darth maul was something beyond that of a mere dark jedi. This was the power of a Sith Lord.

Maul grabbed luke with the force and slammed him against the wall knocking the wind of the young jedi and causing him to drop his lightsaber. Luke reached out his hand and called for it, but Maul head butted him causing him to stagger backwards and lose focus. Luke tried a second time. The Saber levitated upwards and flew towards luke on command but then with a loud his, his breath left him. Gasping for air, Luke looked down to see his lightsaber hilt protruding from his chest. Mauls hand was firmly grasped on it. Luke Fell to his keens his hands shaking, Everyone in the room gasped even.

Leia gasped as tears started to flow from her face. "No," Even Jabba found himself unable to speak.

Luke looked up at maul. His mouth twitched as if he was trying to form words, but no voice could come out. Maul Smirked before leaning towards luke's ear.

"And so ends the last Jedi." He whispered.

Luke Closed his eyes and silently wept. "I'm sorry Ben." He thought to himself. Darkness took him as his body fell backwards. Maul looked up and let out a roar of victory raising his Saber. The Crowd Cheered in response. Leia's own cries seemed to be muffled.

"No, no Luke!"

"Jabba!" Someone shouted.

Everyone turned around to see A tall thin humanoid firmly grasping Lando.

"I hate to cut your celebration shprt, but you got a little Womp Rat Problem. She puched Lando across the face. He spit out some blood before giving a grin.

"I guess our luck has run out."

Jabba laughed. "Well well well if it isn't Lando Calrissian." He then directed his gaze towards some guards "Bring the Wookie to the throne room, and Bring Solo and Calrissian to the front."

The guards did so. Chewbacca was brought out to the front held back by restraints and a shock collar.

"The mighty Jabba says you are to be put to death for your crimes against his glorious empire. The punishment shall be delivered immediately. I'm…I'm sorry captain Solo there is nothing I can do."

Chewbacca let out a howl in rage but he fell to his knees as the elctrcity from the shock colar constricted his musles

"Boba," Jabba boomed "would you like this honor? It's only fair considering you caught Solo.

The whole room turned to face boba who was in the back and had not said anything up to this point. He let out a grunt before speaking.

"With all due respect Jabba. I think I'll pass."

"Very well, Aurra Sing?"

"With pleasure."

The huntress slowly walked to the front and put her blasters against the two mens heads. A malicious grin escaped her face. "I'm going to enjoy this."

Han smirked. "Well buddy did you espect it'd end like this?"

"Well honestly I expected to die getting torn limb from limb so I guess this isin't bad."

"Same here. But I was kind of hoping to go out with a bang."

"Oh you will. That bang will just be entering the back of your head."

The two chuckled. "Hey Lando, save me a spot will ya?"

"Sure thing pal."

"Han!" Leia shouted tears streaming from her face. "I love you!"

Han smiled "Honey, move on. "

Jabba laughed .

"Do you have any Last words?" C-3PO asked

"Nope," Lando said "I'm good."

"Han Solo?"

"Jabba, I'll see you in Hell."

Jabba once again bellowed in laughter.

"The Mighty Jabba asked him that you save him a spot."

For several moments, there was nothing but silence and anticipation. With a sudden sound of thunder, Han and Lando's bodies fell with a soft thud. Jabba let out a laugh in triumph. Leia collapsed to her knees weeping silently as the weight of the situation caught up with her. Not only was her friends dead, but she realized that she, Chewie and the droids were now stuck as slaves. Jabba had won. Leia lifted her eyes and found herself staring at the cold eyes of Maul. She gritted her teeth as she found herself filled with a fit of rage. She charged towards him, but was forced backwards due to her chains.

"You Monster, you killed him, you killed him you coward!"

Maul couldn't help but chuckle.

"You may want to take extra care in taming your new pet Jabba. She looks feisty."

Jabba laughed "I admire your style sith scum. I can make a man of your talents very wealthy."

Maul smirked. "Perhaps I'll take you up on your offer someday, but for now I think I will collect my fee and take my leave.

Jabba nodded and directed his second in command to give the money. The Former sith walked into the light disappearing from Leia's sight. She then looked over at Crumb who was tugging at her chain while bellowing his demon like cackle. She snarled and pulled at her chain, but she found Jabba pulling her towards him.

Jabba chuckled and smirked . "You will soon learn to appreciate me."


	2. The Asylum

Leia didn't cry when Alderaan had been destroyed, or when Han had been frozen in carbonite. She could even take the physical pain brought about when Vader tortured her. But Jabba in many ways was different. Maybe it was because she had prepared herself for the empire. She had studied all of their tactics knew all the inquisitors by name knew every single tactic the empire used to force information out of its victims she took breathing exercises practiced the scenarios in her mind over and over again.

But this, this was something she wasn't prepared for. Jabba was a cruel space slug, that much was obvious but he was unpredictable. She honestly expected to get chained up to a wall and possibly used as some sort of sex toy. Honestly if she were Jabba that's exactly what she would have done. If one had a person of royalty as a slave, it'd only make sense to break them. No, not just break them, dehumanize them make them less than human. Jabba certainly had the advantage in that regard. Leia had Lost her planet, her friends. Even the Rebellion would leave her for dead. That was the policy, as important as Leia was, they could not afford to stretch what limited resources they had on a rescue mission. There would probably be a memorial for the dead. A graveside service and everything even if there were no bodies to actually buried, but leia would be left to her fate. In short, she had nothing. Jabba had this advantage, bit for some reason we did not use it. At least not in the way she thought.

Jabba did use the standard means of torture. Jabba had equipped her with the same kind of Shock collar he had equipped Chewie with. The electoral shocks were powerful enough to bring a hardy Wookiee warlord to his knees, it worked on Chewie which said something considering how he was the most resilient Wookiee she knew. Leia had tried to fight back and escape a couple of times but the shocks from the collar was worse than any pain she knew. She'd let out a scream if she wasn't for the fact that the shocks would cause her to black out before she had a chance to do so.

Still for some reason, Jabba never touched at least not sexually. Sometimes He'd push her slightly or pull her towards him, but nothing beyond that. The question was why? Leia was actually surprised that the Hutt crimlord would actually have use for as a slave. She'd dance, interact with the guests, and even wait on tables. Overall at least so far, Leia had to admit that aside from being ogled by scum and villainy she honestly thought that things could be worse. Though it had only been a couple of days at most so Jabba could have been luring her into s false sense of security.

The first thing Leia did was to get to know her new "Family" First there was Malakili the beast master, he was actually the same height as she was and despite his rather brutish looking appearance, he was actually very sweet, soft-spoken and even shy. Unlike most of the other males in the palace, he didn't ogle at her rather exposed appearance. She had to be the one to start the conversation as it seemed as though he would not speak otherwise. Once she introduced herself and talked about her past a bit, he revealed a bit about himself.

"I used to work in the Circus I did. I was considered on of the best beast masters in the galaxy. Funny thing beast. Most people shiver in fear of them, but you just got to know how to handle them. One day one of the more dangerous beast went out into the audience and some people got killed poor things. So I was brought to Jabba the hutt and he's been my employer ever since. It's not bad. I have food I have a home, master Jabba knows how to take care of his own he does." Leia couldn't help but smile it seemed pretty clear that he was oblivious to his situation, but he managed to keep in good spirts. The Beastamer even gave her a hug. "I'm sorry for what happened to your friends."

Then there was Porcellus he was the head chef and provided food for all the guest and Jabba himself. The Food needless to say was far from the healthiest. every dish if it wasn't fried in butter or lard had a natural fatty component to it. Leia even joked that it was no wonder Hutts were so huge. Porcellus laughed at her remarks. Leia however became uneasy when a question escaped her lips.

"Why are most of Jabba's Slaves so thin? Considering Jabba's…rich choice of food I would have assumed the slaves would have been better fed then they appear."

"Oh this? Only Jabba's favorite slaves are allowed to eat the food here. Most of them are lucky if they get scarps left."

All of the sudden things made a lot more sense. It jabba seemed to have a couple of slaves that were greatly obese, or gravely malnourished and considering the end results, She wasn't thrilled about either end result.

"I wonder what Category I fall into."

Porcellus just shrugged

"d'know, Jabba never captured a princess for a slave before."

The Last slave was referred to around the palace simply as The Fat Lady. Her name was Yarna she was a Askajian though she was far larger than any Askajian Leia had seen during her time as a princess. No to mention the dancer had some sort of wart makeup two had met for the first during Leia's first dancing section. The Two didn't speak to each other and instead Yarna just gave her a sneer. Leia hated to admit it, but she felt somewhat intimidated. Course it did not help when the Dancer had cornered her in the dressing room.

"So you're Jabba's new favorite. This will be interesting to watch."

Leia scoffed and shook her head. "Look I don't know what your issue is with me, but it's not exactly like I wanted to be here. As it's not like I haven't dealt with torture before."

Yarna started to laugh. "Oh this will be fun to watch."

"What do you mean?" Leia asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's never crossed your mind why Jabba won't let anyone touch you except for his favorite bounty hunter?"

"I don't know. I take it the other slaves are not so lucky."

"Pfft Jabba doesn't care about the others not so long as they dance for him and bath him. But you, you're a favorite."

Yarna then leaned closer to Leia's face causing her to back up a bit.

"You know what Jabba does to his favorites?"

Leia Shook her head. Yarna just gave a malicious grin. "He warps them. Twists them into his own warped since of beauty. He turns them into a bloated freaks and treats them like some sort of pet."

"Like you?" Leia asked.

Yarna snarled. "This isn't my face and this isn't my body! He made me like this! He made me this way!

She then buried her dace into her hands and sobbed. Leia honestly felt bad for her. Even if she was treated better compared to the rest of Jabba's slaves Leia couldn't help but think being a slave took a toll on ones sanity, just her experience with the shock collar gave her that impression however things once again got creepy when Yarna's fits of sobbing turned into fits of Laughter.

"He made me like this." Yarna said once again before staring straight into Leia's eyes.

"He'll make you like this. You won't have to worry about being made into a sex slave, like the other slaves, but he'll twist you and change you. You can say goodbye to your looks, your dignity, your pride, because the pampering you're going to get, will come at the price of your self-worth . You'll become nothing more than a pet, and by the time he's done with you, you'll be a freak…Just…like me. And I'm going to enjoy every minute watching you squirm. "

Yarna backed away into the shadows laughing the whole time. Leia found herself shivering a bit. Jabba was one thing, but it seemed pretty evident that she was in a mental asylum.

"That totally was not creepy at all." She thought to herself

 _ **A/N: Foreshadowing much? XD . I meant Yarna to come across as angry, bitter and possibly a little deranged . Hopefully I did ok and didn't lay it on too shallow or thick. And yeah Jabba is pretty much going to treat Leia like a kind of prized pig. I feel like that's all I hope I need to say, if that kind of thing disturbed you then as Lemony Snicket would say Press that back button and look away. The only reason why this is not in horror is because Leia is because it will have some someone what pleasant moments, and doesn't have a unhappy ending. Don't forget to read and , should I put this under horror?  
**_


	3. Acceleration

A/N I figured I would go ahead and try to get the worse part out of the way. One this isn't really supposed to be like a huge novel or anything, and 2. This isn't supposed to be a glorified torture fic. Plus I figured if people can get the point across in a couple of paragraphs, I could definitely get a point across in a chapter or two.

It was hard to tell how long exactly Leia had been here. Based on the scratches walls of her quarters, she'd say about a month. Well sort of her quarters. Jabba had allowed her to share a bunk with Boba on his request. From what she guessed, he didn't want his new favorite pet to have to sleep in dusty quarters in a roach infested basement like a common slave. "Pet…" She thought to herself. Yarna's little threat that she had given in the dressing room had still put Leia at a bit of unease

" _You'll become nothing more than a pet, and by the time he's done with you, you'll be a freak…Just…like me. And I'm going to enjoy every minute watching you squirm."_

Leia shook her head. There was no way she was going to give that creep the satisfaction of watching her squirm. Leia had managed to fine power worse situations. Heck if you can find power after your entire planets been destroyed, what can't you find power in. in a way she already had an advantage in the fact that Jabba admired her so much. She had a job she could work her way up heck maybe she could even take his criminal empire right from under his nose and uses the resources to fight the empire.

"Heh Queenpin kind of has a nice ring to it."

Boba was kind of a hard roommate to be around though it was probably her own biases talking. She hated him. In many ways she had blamed him for being in the situation she was in. The first time the two of them talked it wasn't exactly pretty.

" _Look princess, it was nothing personal. It was just business."_

For a second Leia didn't say anything. Her arms were simply crossed and her lips were puckered. It wasn't until he turned around that she mumbled the words.

"It was to me."

She couldn't tell for sure, but it almost seemed like he gave a small sigh.

" _I know that feeling. That anger you get when you lose someone you care about. I imagine with you it's probably made worse considering what all you've been through."_

 _Leia let out a scoff. "Don't act pertend to feel all sorry for me now Fett. You know fully well what the empire is capable of doing, what they've already done. Yet you still have no qualms doing temp work for Vader and odd jobs for jabba."_

" _What can I say? It pays the bills."_

" _Heh, have you ever fought for anything besides money for once in your life?"_

" _You mean like your little rebellion? The one that brought the destruction of your entire planet?"_

 _Now it was Leia's time to bite. "How dare you."_

" _Oh come on your pride and your big mouth is always what's gotten you into trouble. Princess Leia the ideologue, the great philanthropist. What has it gotten you? A destroyed planet, the death of everyone you know and love? Even your rebellion will be just another flame snuffed out in history."_

" _The Alliance will never die." Leia said. Boba laughed_

" _Oh that's rich. Face it honey the only reason why your Rebellion hasn't been fried at this points it because it's greatest heroes have always been there to hold it together. Its resources are so scare and thin it can't even afford to rescue you, you it's most important leader. With Skywallker fried, Captain Solo buried, and you out of commission do you really expect the rebellion to last? Do you?_

 _Leia gritted her teeth and looked away. "No,'_

" _Heh, that's what I thought."_

" _But others will rise. You can destroy the body of liberty but you can't crush it's spirit. Even if the Alliance does die their will be others willing to fight the empire, warlords mercenaries, freedom fighters."_

" _Hah, freedom. The greatest joke to ever come out of a person's mouth."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Ha you're brave, but your incredibly naive. People cry out for freedom because they aren't the ones in power. They call for you because they need you right now, but when they don't, they'll cast you out, like a leper! You see, their morals, their code, it's a bad joke. Dropped at the first sign of trouble. They're only as good as the universe allows them to be. But when they are the ones in power, when the chips are down and they are done with you, these civilized people, they'll eat each other. Why do you think business is so good for people of my trade?"_

 _Leia gritted her teeth. "Boba do me a favor and shut up."_

" _Heh, as you wish."_

 _Boba unrolled a sleeping bag and sat it on the floor much to Leia's surprise._

" _What are you doing?"_

" _What does it look like I'm doing I'm unpacking my bed?"_

" _But I mean you're a guest and I'm…"_

" _look slave it not it's not going to kill me to let you have the bed. Trust me, I've slept butt naked in a kessel prison cell. The floor of this place is a luxury by comparison."_

" _butt naked in a kessel prison cell…?"_

" _Long story I don't feel like sharing."_

 _Leia got on the bed and pulled the covers. She noticed boba was still in his helmet._

" _What afraid to show me your face?"_

" _This helmet is my face."_

 _After a couple of minutes, boba began speaking again._

" _You know as much as I'm not a fan of the rebellion, you do have my respect, and that's not something that is easy to gain."_

" _Oh you respect me? Forgive me for not noticing?"_

" _Why do you think I refused to shoot your boyfriend?_

 _Leia opened her mouth but no words came out. Boba continued._

" _You do realize you'll break right? As brutal as the empire is, at least they have their codes. Jabba doesn't have such things. He'll do whatever it takes to make you submit, and if you get into trouble, don't expect me to help you out."_

" _Aw jeez not you too. That Askajian gave me a mouthful about how he'd try to change me and make me his pet."_

" _She's not wrong. Hutts have a very strange view of what they find beautiful and/or strong. Notice how his favorites are big and brutish."_

" _Well…now that you mention it…"_

" _Face it princess you're next."_

" _Great so I ethier accept my fate now, or accept my fate later."_

" _That's or try to escape. But one wrong move and your butt's grass._ "

To beo honest, it was hard to tell if Boba Fett was an Ally or an enemy. She hated to use the term neutrally because she often at times didn't see people that way especially if they had affiliation with the empire. But over the last month she tried keeping her nose down and behaved as well as she could. Though it did seem like at times Jabba had a certain goal for her in mind and he was impatient getting her to that point. One of the most obvious things was trying to get her to eat even after already being full. She'd play along just enough for him to leave her alone, but refused to do anything beyond that. As it was, it seemed like she had gained a couple of lbs, nothing she couldn't handle but certainly enough to make the point clear that Jabba intended for her to be his prized sow to show off . In her own warped sense of humor she couldn't help but laugh at the picture in her mind. She just couldn't imagine people would really be attracted to a woman fat enough to pass as a Hutt's consort belly dancing and shaking like an oversized gelatin mold. Then again, these were ruffians and scoundrels so for all she knew they could be attracted to any woman with a large rack.

While she couldin't exacly say that things were fine, she did manage to keep herself on the down low at least that was until the end of her latest dance. As the music stopped. Leia slowed before finishing with a graceful pose. The crowd roared and cheered as Jabba gave another one of his booming laughs.

"Bravo, Bravo!" He shouted in huttese. Leia gave a smile before bowing her head a couple of times. All of a sudden the sound of a Wookie echo filled the room. Chewbacca burst through the door. His hair was mangy, his chains were broken, and his shock collar had been split in half. A couple of the gaurds came after him with electrical spears, but the wookie ripped one guard in half and through the other one into the crowd.

Everyone screamed. Jabba Shouted in outrage. Bib manged to stab the Chewie in the shoulder with a vibro knife. The Wookie howled pain as he knelt, the twilek procced to kick the down wookie in the head.

"You stupid filthy beast!" Bib growled.

In rage, Leia grabbed a chain from Jabba's throne and wrapped it around Bibs neck she pulled as hard as she could Strangling him in the process.

"That's my friend you son of a bantha."

Bib let out a grown trying to shake the princess off of him. With the last of his strength he managed to press the button on the device that activated her collar. Leia let out a scream of pain and then collapsed allowing him to take a breath.

Jabba let out a grunt in displeasure. "I've waited long enough!"

When Leia Finally came to, she found herself in a moist and dark room. The lights let out a dull orange color and from what little she could see, there were droid parts scattered everywhere. She let out a grunt a tried to move but she found herself restrained by her ankles and wrist.

"Hello." She called weakly.

"You're a feisty little one." A deep mechanical voiced echoed "But you will soon learn some respect. "

Out of the shadows stood a copper colored droid with an oddly shaped head, skinny arms a strange third eye.

"Who are you? Leia asked

"My designation is EV-9D9."

Leia cocked an eyebrow "Weren't you Lando's droid? You were a whole lot nicer looking when you were on bespin."

"I was, but when he discarded of me, Jabba found use for me and discovered I had some hidden talents. Specifically in integration, torture and reconditioning.

"Where is Chewbacca I swear if I find something has happened to him I'll…"

"Your Wookie friend is safe, assuming he doesn't throw another temper tantrum. Be thankful Boba Fett respects you enough he was willing to plead a case for the Wookie on your behalf."

Boba saved Chewie. Just the thought of that was enough to render her speechless.

"However, Jabba the Hutt is not satisfied with your progress and has decided to accurate your program. If it were up to me, you would have already had an inhibiter chip installed into you and we'd be done with it. However Jabba want's your loyalty to be as conscious and natural as possible."

"Seriously, what's with your boss's obsession of fatting me up?" A laugh would have escaped her lips if it wasn't for the fact that her throat was dry. EV however didn't seem to get the joke."

"While organics concept of beauty is something beyond my comprehension. It's not just that which he desires."

EV pressed a button on her control panel With a loud buzz, a mechanical arm slowly dropped from the celling in it's claw was a couple of large orange colored pills. The machine forced the pills into her mouth with enough force to take the wind out of her. Leia tried spitting them out, but was forced to swallow them with a loud gulp.

"What did you just drug me with?"

"These pills are designed to simulate the systems of starvation. The longer you forgo eating the worse the pain will get and before long you will have no choice but to do so when Jabba commands. He desires that you be given these until you learn to "Appreciate food the way Hutts do."

Leia rolled her eyes. Food must have been important to huts if this was the thing Jabba was worried about.

"Out of curiosity human, of all of the things Jabba has you do, why resist to this. This seems like a relatively small thing in comparison."

Leia chuckled "its simple droid. Your master thinks it's beautiful. So I guess It's partially to spite him. I honestly don't mind wearing a bikini in public or dancing for a crowd, but I refuse to ruin my body for his pleasure."

Leia yelped as a syringe injected a green liquid in her. Her vision began to blur as she felt herself get dizzy.

"You're free to voice your opinions while you have a voice to do it with."

Then Leia blacked out.


	4. The Breaking Point, Or is it?

Leia opened her eyes to see the EV droid standing over her. It appeared to be checking her vital signs.

"Ah you have stabilized. Jabba will be pleased."

Leia tried to speak, but all that came out was a horse rasp.

"Don't bother. You're vocal chords have been severed. At best you can hope for is to make grunts and shout."

Leia's eyes widened as the droid said this. She tried to say something again and again, but nothing could form or come out. She then let out a scream. the droid just ignored her.

"Your extremities will stay perfectly intact so you are capable of the more primitive form of communication. I must admit this will be very interesting to watch. Leia let out another scream as the raspy sound echoed through the room.

She then looked over at her left shoulder and saw that it had been branded with Jabba's symbol. Tears started to flow from her face. After everything she had been through. All the challenges by fire she had gone through, the straw had finally broken the Bantha's back. She had begun to break. Her stomach began to growl and hurt. A sudden extreme version of hunger fell over her like a giant wave. She found herself letting out a groan.

"Ah it seems like the pills are taking effect."

the droid unstrapped her restrains as guards managed to drag her to the throne room. She was placed in the middle exposed in her current state. Boba hid in the back behind Jabba frankly she didn't know if it was because he was ashamed to look at her, or if it was because that was the spot he enjoyed being. The crowd had gathered around though at first Leia wasn't sure why. That was until she saw the large banquet table of hutt cuisine. She was the force to sit down.

Jabba just continued to laugh. "Eat!" He commanded.

"The Mighty jabba ask that you partake in this great feast that his best has prepared for you." Even as a droid those words sounded like bile coming from his mouth. At first Leia refused to do so, but the hunger pains in her stomach followed by Jabba's bellowing got worst. Soon the whole crowd began cheering.

"Eat, Eat, Eat, Eat!"

Reluctantly Leia grabbed what appeared to be a grilled paddy frog. The only fortunate thing for her it seemed that the thing had been grilled for human consumption but the unpleasant smell combined with the fact that it looked like It was looking at her didn't help manner in terms of being inevitable. What made things worse was the fact she could not vocal protest on account that her body felt like it was begging for food, all she could do was give Jabba a look of utter helpless that screamed "Please don't make me do this, I'll do anything." But that only seemed to make Jabba laugh more .

"Eat!" He bellowed, The crowd began to once again shout that same dreaded word over and over again. The growling and pain in leia's stomach got increasingly worse with each passing moment. Leia grunted frustrated and tired before she closed her eyes, opened her mouth and went straight for the head. The crowd gasped as she gave a course and hard swallow. The beast had a very fatty taste to it, and it felt like somehow the beast was still alive and crawling down her esophagus and into her stomach. Leia took a few moments to catch her breath, but something strange was happening. The hunger pains began to substied a little, but she felt a weird sensation. Did that actually taste…good? No that couldn't be. Typically when someone thought of something as crawling there throat as something tasty. Yet something inside of her was telling her to eat maybe just a bit more. Part of her said no and that something was wrong. Yet there was a part of her that said maybe one more bite couldn't hurt. One bite became to and so on and so forth. It seemed like the more bights she took, the better it tasted. All the food seemed to have this perfect combination of savory and salty. Part of her knew she needed to stop but before long her body overdid any form of judgment as it screamed "must have more!" All sense of decent left Leia as she began ravaging at the fatty meats like a wild beast. Jabba and the crowd began to laugh and cheer at the sight of the gorging princess.

Something was wrong here, that much was obvious at least to Boba. He had encountered the princess several times even before Bespin and even under the most relaxed of circumstances the lady tried to make sure she was proper acting in a public. This public spectacle of gorging and humiliation wasn't Leia. This meant that either she had switched brains with a Kath hound since leaving that chamber, Jabba had one of his henchmen do something to the food. While Jabba was distracted in the entertainment, Boba decided to confront the chief who was hiding in the back. As Porcellus turned around to leave the scene Boba grabbed the chef by the neck.

"Alright out with it what did you spike that banquet with?"

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bullcrap. You're a good chief but your food doesn't taste good enough to justify that kind of response. So I'm going to ask again, what did you spike that banquet with? What drug is powerful enough to give a prim and proper princesses the manners and appitie of a hutt?"

Boba's gauntlets began to wrap themselves around Porcellus. The chief felt the air get squeezed out of him.

"Don't try my patience Porcellus."

"Engspice..."the chef gasped. "Jabba had me spike the food with Engspice." The cheft let out a gasp as Boba let go of his neck. Engspice was an especially addictive spice variant. This form of spice altered the user's brain chemistry so that only the same type of spice would satisfy their appetites. It was honestly one of the more benign in terms of addictive substances, but was exacly the kind of thing Jabba needed it. He often combined it with dead remains and put it into his beast feed so that his beast would have a taste for human flesh, so that when the time came for the beast to kill they would naturally have a taste for it. It was a form of conditioning. Use it to make someone crave a substance or a habbit, and then wain it off until they naturally crave it. In Leia's case it was a huts appetite. Truth be told, Boba didn't know whether to consider Jabba a genus, a dirty fighter, or both. In a way he couldn't help but shake his head. Surly once the princess got out of her binged state, she'd see the pig she made out of herself and be embarrassed. However when he turned around he found that wasn't the case. While the crowd had gathered around and cheered, Leia found herself softly giggling and shaking her head about how silly she had just been.

"Son of a Bantha." Boba thought to himself even in the most embarrassing of situations she managed to find some sort of bright side.

Yarna however was enraged as she had been watching this was it, the moment when the princess would break. She'd finally know the pain and humiliation that Yarna had gone through acting like a dancing monkey, twisting her own body for that slugs enjoyment. Instead the princess was smiling.

"No!" She screamed loud enough for the rest of the crowd to silence themselves. Yarna soon broke into what seemed like a fit of screaming and sobbing.

"It's not fair! After all of this how can you still smile? Why won't you break?"

Jabba roared in disapproval.

"Enough of your whining! You have fulfilled your purpose but you are no longer of use to me. Put her in the beast."

Two gaurds grabbed Yarna by the arms. Tears began to flow from her face as they began to drag her.

"no, no, no, please master I'll do anything please I beg for mercy. No, no, no,"

As much as Yarna may have wanted to see her fall, Leia didn't feel like she deserved such a cruel fate. She began wildly gesturing to het Jabba's attention fortunately 3P0 was able to translate her please.

"Oh, the slave begs that his royal excellence may postpone the execution of his former slave . She does not wish for this day to end on a bad not."

Jabba put his hand to his chin and after a few moments he nodded.

"Lock her in a cell."

Yarna looked at Leia in shock.

"You…you spared me? Why?"

Leia just shrugged but Yarna smiled and managed to mouth the words. "Thank you, and I'm sorry before being dragged away." Oddly enough, the crowd once again filled with sounds of cheering. Smiling Leia looked over at Boba who simply gave a nod of approval.

 **A/N: No this story is not over, not even close. I was going to have Leia break in this chapter but I just couldn't do it. As it is the Engspice is going to get her to the point Jabba once at anyway, so at least here, they can be more equals. Hope the story has freaked you out so far, don't forget to leave a review. May the force be with you.**


	5. Minichapter: Sidious's Plan

A/N: Thought I'd go ahead and make a mini chapter dealing with some of the events going on in the greater galaxy. After all there is a galaxy that exist outside of Jabba's palace and the death of the last Jedi is not without its consequences.

Darth Vader slowly walked through the halls of the Imperial palace. Anyone who had walked within would tell you that there was this sort of cold chill in the air. It wasn't a chill that could be felt physically, but a normal man could not walk without feeling an innate sense of dread. Vader had become immune to those feeling, but perhaps it was only because of his training in the darkside. Still Vader did have a feeling of dread and despair, but it wasn't because of where he was at. Luke his son, his one last link to the man he once was, the last link to Anakin Skywallker, was no more. It was strange to be honest. When Vader felt his death to the force, it wasn't jarring or painful like those that died on Alderaan. It was like a candle getting snuffed out, not going out with a bang, but a whimper. Vader had hoped that maybe they could be together that maybe Luke would join him and become his apprentice, but in a strange way, he hoped they could become a family again.

That hope now however was gone. There was no use dwelling on the past. It was foolish to mourn as doing so was not going to bring him back. For now, there was only Vader, and his next mission. Darth Sidious sat on his throne slowly tapping his fingers on the arms. He then dismissed the guards as Vader bowed to him.

"Master."

"Rise Lord Vader."

"Skywallker has fallen."

"Yes I know. An unfortunate thing, but only a minor loss to our plans."

"I do not know who slayed him. An unknown force clouds my vision."

"It does not matter. I do have some wonderful news lord Vader. I sense Princess Leia is now incapable of providing aid to the rebellion. With the last of the Jedi gone with Skwallker, and the rebellion without a true leader to guide them, we shall make one final stand against the rebellion and crush them.

"and at last peace and justice will be restored to the galaxy."

"hehehe. Remember Lord Vader peace is a lie."

"What is your plan?"

The Jedi maybe no more, but the alliance still has one force user in their ranks powerful enough to match your skills. It will be a good test for you my friend. Your old apprentice if I remember correctly.

I have leaked the Death Star plans to the rebels. I myself will be present on the death Star in order to lure Tano here. You will finish her, and the rebellion will have no other place to hide.

"You're using yourself as bait?"

"The rebellion will not miss an opportunity to finish me and end this war quickly. They can't afford to. But they underestimate our power. Let your men celebrate Lord Vader, for in a month, the galaxy will see the end of the Jedi and the rebellion.


	6. Change

Boba Fett decided to confront Leia on her little show. "Nothing short of death is going to break you is it?" Leia smiled.

"I have a feeling I know the answer, but why did you start going GSL all back in that throne room?"

Leia pointed at her throat. Boba just sighed.

"I warned you if you got yourself into trouble I wouldn't help you out." Leia nodded.

"Look at some point you maybe be able to get your vocal chords back but while Jabba's around your going to have to get used to being mute for a while. Fortunately for you I know GSL.

Leia nodded and then proceeded to sign.

"The droid told me how you saved Chewie. Why?"

"What do you think? Wookie's have their own code of honor. If someone saves their life then they feel indebted to them. Your Wookie friend was no different. The moment he realized I saved his hairy hind, from getting disintegrated, he pledged a life debt to me.

"True," Leia said "But that wasn't the only reason was it."

Boba was taken back. "So what?"

"You will tell me the truth." Leia signed before grinning and waving her hand in the motion of a jedi mind trick. Boba chuckled.

"You're no jedi. Besides that only works on the weak minded."

She did it again.

"Tell me the truth.

No Boba was aggravated. "You just won't give up will you. Fine you want to know the truth, I did it to stay on your good side. I figured maybe if I stick my neck out a bit maybe I could get your trust. As a former diplomate, you more than anyone should know that you have to give a bit before you can take.

Leia got up and started walking toward him.

"What?" Boba asked

"Take off your helmet."

"Seriously?"

"Please?" Leia then proceeded to pout her lip a bit.

Boba let out a sigh.

"Fine, but I'm only doing this because I respect you as much as Vader. Remember that."

Boba Reached back and started to pull upward on the helmet. Leia had to admit she was a bit anxious with anticipation. Boba Fett always had a sort of mystery to him and she was anxious to see what was behind the mask. When the helmet came off, she found herself unable to keep her jaw closed. He was browned skin, had brown hair roughly down to his neck designed in a kind of dreadlock fashion as well as a thick goatee she guessed he was blind in his right eye considering the scar that went diagonal across it. Possible from fighting someone with a sword or maybe even a lightsaber. His left eye however had a beauty brown color to it. Yes Leia had wondered what Boba looked like, and she was not disappointed.

"Well here's my face. Happy now?"

Leia slowly nodded and started walking over to him. Now Fett was nervous. "Uh you ok there?"

Fett found his face being fragged downward as Leia firmly planted her lips against his. Fett's eyes widened as he tried to struggle in protest but his body turned limp. When she let go finally he found himself catching his breath. He was honestly a bit shocked. She was a good kisser.

"Consider that my thank you gift. You know, for Chewie."

"Uh yeah…don't mention it." _Was there any other side effects in that Engspice?"_ he thought to himself.

"You do realize that Jabba spiked that food you ate with Engspice. That's what made it taste so good to you."

"That was what was in that stuff? If it makes food taste that good Jabba can put it in all my food."

"That's probably what he's planning. The more you eat, the more you crave. The Hutts hoping you get addicted until finally you won't even need the spice anymore, you'll just be as gluttonies. As he is. That little thing you did tonight, that's going ro be a norm."

"Fine." Leia shrugged.

Boba's jaw dropped. "Excuse me?"

"Jabba wants a prized cattle to show off, I'll oblige him."

Now Boba couldn't believe what he was hearing (or in this case seeing.) "I think being stuck here has finally caused a screw to come loose in your head.

"Boba you saw what everyone was like out there. I think I gained like 45 rep points over night. The more I'm like the way Jabba wants, the more he likes me, and the more he trust me. I can use that. Get up in the ranks maybe use Jabba's assets to jumpstart another rebellion a better one. My dad's fortune alone was able to fund the Alliance. Jabba has more Credits and resources then my father could ever dream of having. Besides the only one Jabba will let me touch is you, so I don't have to worry about being wrapped or anything."

Boba had to admit, if she was serious in her plan, it was actually pretty smart, anyone dreaming to get up in the ranks who was smart would have done just that. But the price that had to be paid was oft to severe. But as far as Boba was concerned that was the right way to get power. Pay your do's and gain the rep.

"You sure about this?" Boba asked

"I wasn't found of the idea at first, but after tonight. I am definitely sure."

"You can say goodbye to your figure, goodbye to any regalness or pompousness you have left."

"What's the worst that can happen people call me fat? Big whoop, and I lost my royalty when Alderaan was destroyed."

Boba found himself at a loss for words. "If you actually go through with this. Then you've gained my respect tenfold."

Leia once again started walking toward him "You mean even if I look like a bloated cow, you'd still respect me enough to do…you know?"

She then planted another kiss. Once again Boba's body went limp, but this time when she let go, he smiled.

"Keep kissing me like that, and you can be a Hutt for all I care."

A month went by and Leia did stick with her plan and as was warned, it was certainly starting to take effect on her habits. Jabba would continue to give her several meals a day each meal becoming more fattening and larger in proportion than the last. Her appetite became large enough to where it could compete with any competitive eater and the galaxy. Where before she was just under 56. kgs she had now doubled to over 112. Kgs and it looked like Jabba had no intention of stopping.

Jabba seemed to have this weird enjoyment of seeing Leia wear a costume till she had gotten large enough to the point the costume would bust off due to being too small and tight, fortunately she hadn't had a wardrobe malfunction in public.

She had gone through several costume changes since the first outfit Jabba put her in. Each one a growing in size along with her. While the design stayed the same for the most part, the color as well as some designs managed to change. The Newest costume she had had a gold breast plate with two Jade pointed stones at the end. A bottom while largely unchanged in design, was now large bright red bejeweled and instead of boots, she was now barefoot while wearing gold-plated greaves that went from the top of her calves to just above her heels.

Jabba also wanted to s her up a bit . her hair remained largely but He has had her wear a pearl necklace and a pair of golden bracelets. though it was kind of hard to put them over her now thicker wrist. she even put some lipstick as well as put on some face paint under her eyes.

When her costume was done, she looked herself over in the mirror. Frankly she was a little surprised by how much she had changed. A Once chiseled face had now been replace by a much plumper face. Her arms and legs while once toned were now twice as thick, and her arms jiggled anytime she raised them up. Her hips and butt seemed to have done the same thing. Her breast had gone from fair to oversized. Had it not been for the support brought on by her top, they'd be unwieldy.

Her belly seemed to got the worst of it though what her once tone tummy ha now become a more than prominent gut that shook like gelatin anytime it felt any kind of force. She now had rolls that in her opinion could honestly pass for a second pair of breast.

Yeah it became obvious that Jabba had was doing to her was working. Still in a strange way, she didn't think she looked bad or ugly just different. In fact, she actually found she was admiring self in the mirror, but she snapped out of it before dwelling too much on it.

"Good grief I have been here too long."

The crowd gathered round as she took center stage. As the music began to play, she got in the position to do her routine however things got to a screeching halt when a holo message activated and began to play in the middle of the room.

"Emperor Palpatine has fallen! All hail his Royal Majesty Lord Vader!"

 **A/N: I hope I didn't rush on anything. I will say this is the only time I really describe leia's body in this kind of detail, Next time I'll give a general description but I'll leave the rest to imagination. Hope your enjoying so far, don't forget to review.**


	7. Minichapter: The Fallen Rebellion

**A/N: Update time, and I miss Carrie Fisher.**

Everyone in the palace gasped at the news. Jabba even let out a surprised grunt. Leia looked over to see that Boba Fett was paying extra close attention as the officer continued to speak.

"Approximately an hour ago, rebel infiltrators caused a reactor breach blowing up an important imperial orbital battle station. While most of the inhabits managed to escape the blast, tragically our glorious emperor Sheev Palpatine died in the blast. As the emperor willed, Lord Vader has inherited the throne and will now be in orbital strike was initiated upon the forest moon of Endor. The orbital strike completely decimated the rebel fleet after which Lord Vader stepped up as the next heir to the imperial throne.

The holographic image changed to that of Darth Vader. His mechanical breathing created an echo across the room.

"My fellow imperials. Tonight is a day both of great victory and great lose. While the Rebel Alliance has been destroyed, the victory came at the loss of our great and wonderful emperor. Whatever you may have thought of him, he was a great man and a great leader,"

Leia scoffed at that remark. Great leader her backside. She had only met Palpatine one time, and that was enough for her. Even if he was not directly responsible for the atrocities caused by his empire the Fact that he allowed the grand moffs to rule like tyrants was enough for him to be deemed incompetent in her eyes. Still she continued to listen to the speech.

"I may never be as great as him," Vader continued. "But I know what I believe in, and I believe in this empire. I believe that if we work together we can create an order that will stand for the next 10,000 years. But I cannot do it alone I need every one of you, you're strength, you're passion and you're loyalty. The Rebellion maybe destroyed, but there will always be those that try to destroy what we believe in. I will make sure to do my part, I will make sure to be at the front, as we all will. Together we will make sure that those that wish our destruction we will keep the empire away from the treacherous the dishonest the tyrants and the corrupt and make sure that the power lies in the hands of you, the people. Together, we are the empire."

Jabba signaled the droid to shut off the hologram. The room was eerie silent until the music started playing again. Leia then slid over next to Boba Fett. The Mandalorian in question let out a grunt.

"And the quarterback is toast. If vader did order a full assault on your alliance's fleet, then there is no way they survived."

Leia reluctantly nodded. "Maybe some escaped?"

"Possible but I doubt it. If nothing else, I'd say the fighting spirit is broken. those that aren't dead are probably in hiding."

"Do you think some will come here?"

"Who knows."

"And what do you think about Vader's new title."

"I don't buy it, but I'll give the guy credit where it's due. Vader is a military genius and is well respected in the empire. Who knows, he may end up proving to be a better emperor than Palpatine."

"Speaking of which, do you think…?"

"Vader killed the emperor and blamed it on the rebels? In a word, yes. I've delt with these sith types before they turn on each other, and if they don't turn on each other, they use and abuse each other. Maybe Palpatine did something to make Vader turn on him."

"Maybe…Leia thought."

"What about you?" Boba asked. "Are you doing alright?"

Leia shrugged. "I…I don't know to be honest. I mean a lot of these people were my friends, but I mean lately I've been so far removed from the rebellion I mean…I just...I know I should be mourning but…

"Look I get it. You feel numb. It's normal. Your time to mourn will come when it comes."

"I think I honestly did a good part of my mourning when Luke and Han died."

"Maybe…"

"I'm also uncertain as to what's going to happen now that Vader is the Empire I mean if the rebellion is truly gone,"

"Well whatever happens next, it's no longer your problem."

As Boba walked away, Leia sighed.

"For now…"


	8. Revelation

**Summary: Seriously of all of my stories this is my most famous one next to freaking UNDERTALE?! Why? Is it the Boba Fett/Leia pairing or do the people on fanfiction just like some weird things. Anyway. I figured I'd go ahead and try to continue he story though I'm going to address and issue I'm having at the end of this chapter so this is a chapter where I am really going to need your reviews as I kind of need ideas.**

Boba Fett was not one to be a curious man, he was not paid to be and frankly it was not very professional, but whether against his better judgment or not, this one was something he just couldn't get passed. Something wasn't right with the former Princess. She was not one to feel numb when it came to the rebellion she had worked too hard for it she had lived for she had died for it heck it was a part of her.

Not only that, but it seemed odd that she'd be all too willing to fall into hutt habits and heck even submitting to her fate. Leia wasn't that kind of person. This was the same woman who was able to stare down Darth Vader and had been able to lead an entire rebellion. She also made it pretty clear that Hutts disgusted her. Slobbish monster's she thought and as much a Leia seemed to be the kind of person to bide her time, and take an opportunity, Boba just couldn't buy that she'd be willing to put herself down to this level.

And then last but not least was her advances toward him. Leia had shown no sign of being attracted to him before. In fact, if anything she made it clear that she hated him, but now over the past couple of weeks, not only did she seem infatuated with him, she seemed to lust after him and experience told him that something was wrong.

Jabba's torture chamber had a musty smell to it, frankly he did not know if it was due to the dead bodies that seemed to litter the place, or the blood and bile that seemed to be scattered across the floor. Droids could be heard screaming as the torture droids were blasting them with a high heated thermal blast. Jabba had a warped since of satisfaction from seeing others in pain even for Boba's taste. It seemed like Jabba nearly worshiped it though. Aside from maybe some of the most sadistic of imperial governors, Boba didn't know of anyone else who would reprogram dedicate a whole droid line to enjoying sadomasochism.

"You won't find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy." Boba thought to himself. However, he sharply turned around as he heard the sound of whining gears.

"What are you doing here?" a mechanical voice barked.

Boba Sharply raised his Blaster. He could tell from the scope that the droid speaking to him was EV-9D9 hiding deep in a shadow the only thing that could be scene was her three dim glowing eyes. He had to give the droid credit. She had a way of making a rather eerie entrance.

"Don't try anything droid." Boba snarled "I could easily blast you with an ion charge and you're circuits would be fried before you would even have the pleasure of feeling it.

The EV let out a sound that seemed like the closest thing that a droid could come to a chuckle.

"I can see why Jabba admires you so much. You are a man without fear."

"How sweet, maybe I'll send him an autoprint."

"Your sarcasm is noted Fett, however you have yet to give an explanation as to why you are trespassing."

Boba slowly walked closer not moving his rifle down an inch.

"What did you do to the princess?"

"You mean the former princess? I have no idea what you mean."

"Skip the Sarcasm honey. You're not good at it."

"Jabba asked her capsules that when swallowed help stimulate an organisms appetite to extreme levels."

"Yeah right. You expect me to buy that those pills just gave her the munchies. What about everything else. The emotional numbness, the submissiveness…The sexual aggression? I'm not stupid I know there is something more to this."

The droid let out another rusty chuckle.

"Your smart bounty hunter."

"So are you going to tell me just what in the heck is going on, or am I going to have to pry the information from your data core after I dispense with your scrap pile?"

The droid paused for a bit.

"Normally such information would be classified, however since Jabba has given you such access to his more classified information, then you may access this. Fitting considering that the slave was meant to be a present for you.

Boba cocked an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"The capsules injected into the former princess were filled with Sipher Nanos. The bots go into the person's brain and rewrite their programing much like a droid,

"Your talking about Brainwashing."

"Precisely. Jabba's goal were to turn the former princess into the ideal hutt consort. He then figured he would present her to his favorite enforcer ."

"The first one is not surprising, but did he program her to lust after me?"

The droid shook her head. "The Nanites only boost hormones that increase sexual desire. Desire for you was not particular, however Jabba will be pleased that she chose you."

"I wonder why."

"Perhaps the organic just finds you attractive."

That was a shock. Boba looked at himself as attractive. He just never thought of it.

"Is there a way I can deactivate the Sipher's?"

EV stretched out a mechanical appending that held a device.

"This device has the killswitch that will deactivated the Nanos and restore the slave to her normal state However if it's not done within 90 days, the changes will be permanent and the nanites will disove. You are free to disable them . However Jabba will be awfully disappointed that you reject his gift."

Boba lowered his blaster and looked at the switch. If what the droid said was true, then by tomorrow the Nanites Changes would be permanent. His thumb was on the twitch. He could undo everything now…but he wouldn't. He had no excuses for it. He liked the attention. He liked the way she held him and kissed him. He admired The princess as a leader, but everything she stood for was gone. At this point the galaxy assumed the princess was dead . At this point he'd just be making it official, and he was being honest with himself, he liked Jabba's gift more.

"You can tell Jabba I accept his gift." He said before giving the Killswitch back to the droid.

"Very Well. I shall dispose of this worthless device then."

Boba put up his blaster and walked out of the chamber. If there really was such a thing as a light side choice and a darkside choice, then he picked the darkside, and he hated to admit it…but he liked it.

 **A/N: No this story is not over, but I can tell you now, This is the reason Why Jabba should not ever triumph over Luke. The Bad guys win. I fear now I maybe dealing with my first continuity error. I just could not imagine Leia submitting to Hutt or Boba especially as easy as she does on some things. So this was the best explanation I should come up with. My question to you guys is, should I rewrite some of the older chapters and make her come across as more brainwashed? Please let me know in the review section.**


End file.
